


A Younger Sister Obeys

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: For the first time in far too long, Weiss has a chance to spend her precious time with her beloved older sister. Now, to ensure that Winter is just as pleased with their time together as she is.





	A Younger Sister Obeys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this a long while back as a paid work, and it never made it onto AO3. Here it is now, have fun reading! Follow me at @IndieCentWriter on Twitter for more updates!

From the very first moment of waking up and seeing a message from one special person, Weiss felt tingles rushing through her skin all day long. So rarely could she be seen so genuinely excited, though she kept her lips shut to even her team when it came to giving an explanation for the bright smile on her face. They merely shrugged and went about their days as she all but bounced about, waiting for the afternoon.

Luckily for the heiress, the day flew by and she was soon waiting in the dorm, alone with her anticipation. Any second, the reason for her excitement, her joy, her bliss would be walking through the door!

With a click, the door unlocked. Sharp blue eyes locked onto the wooden entryway as a measured hand opened it wide, allowing Weiss to see the person standing on the other side.

As her older sister entered her vision, she nearly cried with joy.

“Winter!” She called out and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the older girl the instant she stepped inside. Weiss heard the door close before two strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her in return. She looked up after several moments of nuzzling against her sister’s chest, taking in her presence. “I can’t believe you’ve gotten leave again so soon!”

Keeping a much more tame smile than Weiss, Winter looked down fondly at her precious sibling. “I’ve worked hard to earn my time with you, and that hard work is paying off.” Her smile grew as she reached up to stroked Weiss’ cheek, allowing her sister to nuzzle against her gloved hand. “You’re so affectionate when we’re alone…”

As much as she would often try to reject such a claim to preserve some amount of her pride, Weiss couldn’t deny the truth in Winter’s statement at that moment. She would do anything for Winter to show how much she loved her, and seeing her so unexpectedly soon was a greater gift than any she could have asked for. 

With her cheek still held in Winter’s hand, Weiss shivered with pleasure as she felt her sister lean in close to her ear, knowing just what reason she would have for such an approach. 

“And since you’re feeling so affectionate, how about you kneel down and show your sister how much you love her?”

The words traveled like a chill through Weiss’ spine, working their way down to her core. She bit her lip and nodded, receiving a soft pat on the cheek before she slowly lowered herself to her knees. As many times as she’d shown her love for her sister in the past through similar acts, it never ceased to fill her nearly to the bursting point with excitement. 

As she settled into place in front of Winter, light blue eyes stared with excitement and anticipation at the large bulge in her elder sister’s trousers. She could hardly contain herself as she reached up and unfastened the necessary parts of Winter’s crisp white uniform, taking care not to let a single thread move out of place as she revealed the white lingerie below. Reaching, then, inside of that lingerie and grasping the warm member inside brought a needy whimper from her lips. 

Bringing her lovely sister’s cock out, Weiss licked her lips in anticipation as she looked at the long, thick shaft and smelled its clean, slightly musky scent that she’d experienced so many times before. Weiss leaned forward and placed a kiss on the warm tip, just as she’d been taught to do. She then opened her mouth and prepared to take it inside, only for a firm, gloved hand to rest atop her head and hold her in place.

Weiss looked up in confusion as the warm hand gently tussled her hair, with her eyes matching Winter’s as they met. “Allow me,” the elder said simply, letting understanding blossom in Weiss’ chest. Nodding her head, she folded her hands together on her lap and waited with her mouth open, submitting happily to what Winter would do with her. 

Watching her little sister so willingly doing as told was incomprehensibly erotic to Winter, making her length twitch with arousal burning to be released underneath her controlled exterior. She sucked in the slightest breath as she pushed her tip against those soft lips, already enjoying the heaven that Weiss’ body provided her. The heaven that Winter refused to let anyone experience other than herself. 

Staring down to watch with well-contained excitement, Winter slowly slid her cock into Weiss’ mouth. The immediate sensations were warm and wet, with Weiss’ tongue immediately beginning to play with the sensitive underside of her length. The younger girl moaned around the shaft, sending pleasurable tingles up the elder sister’s spine as she jerked her hips forward, striking the back of Weiss’ throat.

The sudden strike forced Weiss to cough and gag, but her previous experience allowed her to fight away the urge to pull away from the intruding length. Her eyes glistened with moisture, yet nothing but lust and determination showed on her face. Weiss refused to disappoint Winter, and the ever-growing moisture between her legs was abundant proof that she enjoyed every second.

With Weiss showing her that she could still handle her length even after their recent absence from each other’s presence, Winter felt proud as she started thrusting her hips. Her fat tip tested Weiss’ control as she, again and again, plunged deeper and deeper into the wet opening, slowly filling the younger sister’s throat with her cock. The tight passage stretched to accommodate Winter’s girth, showing every inch of progress she made. 

Though Winter paid little mind to it, Weiss had to reach up and brace her hands on her sister’s thighs to handle the increasingly rapid thrusts. Tears built up in her eyes as the demanding thrusts used her body like a toy- one with an endurance that Winter wished to test on every possible occasion. She certainly felt like a toy, played with and adored by her wonderful mistress. 

In the mind of that mistress, the only concern at that moment was to feel those soft lips pressing against the very base of her cock, and her efforts were soon rewarded. It took just a few more moments for Winter to moan as she shoved her entire shaft into Weiss, stopping and shuddering with pleasure as she kept it buried inside the girl’s throat. Not a thought in her mind considered the lack of air flowing to Weiss’ lungs, but Weiss herself paid no mind to her burning lungs. Instead, Weiss moaned around her sister’s cock, licking the base and delighting in the perfect flavor that filled her with unending arousal. Were she not wearing panties, the carpet would be marked with sticky juices leaking from the heiress, the ones that were coating her lacy underwear. 

The instant Winter pulled back and freed Weiss’ throat, the younger sister sharply inhaled through her nose, taking in the air that she desperately needed. Her vision cleared of black intrusions she hadn’t noticed, though her frantic breathing wasn’t a priority in her conscious thought. More important was the thick, musky scent that flooded her nose with every intake of air, bringing her to moan long and deep around the length while her slick pussy clenched with unattended lust. 

The moment passed, and Winter shoved herself right back into the depths of Weiss’ tight throat. She latched a hand firmly around the base of the heiress’ ponytail and used it as a handle to keep Weiss in place as she slammed deep into those tight walls. Again and again, her hips met with the younger sister’s face as the sound of wet slapping and struggled choking filled the dorm. Winter’s long cock twitched more with each thrust, allowing her sister to recognize that she was about to cum. 

Trying her best to do as Winter trained her, Weiss ignored her gag reflex and a general need for air to start gulping around the shaft, tightening her throat. The shaft filling her throat had a thick, creamy gift in store for her and she needed to earn it. 

“Weiss!” Winter snapped as her fingers tightened further, almost painfully so without conscious effort to do so. The older sister felt herself reaching her peak with almost blinding pleasure just seconds away, waiting for her arrival. Thanks to the efforts of her dear sister, that arrival came just seconds later.

As a long groan ripped its way out of Winter’s throat, Weiss found herself pulled to the elder girl’s hips as the length trapped in her mouth throbbed within the tight confines. She felt a burst of warmth inside her throat, followed by another and another. Hot seed shot powerfully into Weiss’ throat, which she gulped down dutifully and lustfully as her eyes fluttered with arousal. 

Small spurts of feminine juice shot out from Weiss’ soaked underwear as the satisfaction of taking in Winter’s cum set off a small climax of her own, staining the carpet with the product of her incestuous desires. 

Winter moaned as she unloaded into Weiss’ throat, sending shots of cum almost directly into the girl’s stomach. She allowed that euphoria to take over her senses as she wallowed in its pleasure, thinking little of anything else. It only came at the end of her climax that she pulled back, allowing Weiss to gasp once more for breath as she held the tip of her shaft just within the waiting mouth.

Delight blossomed from the younger sister’s tongue as thick, salty cream coated the surface. She held that powerful, musky flavor closer to her heart than almost anything, a fact that Winter often taunted her for. Something about her burning lungs and the lightheaded feeling overwhelming her alongside that taste made it so much more powerful, turning it into an intoxicating experience that made it more than just difficult to think on anything else afterward.

That distracting presence made it difficult for Weiss to snap out of her stupor, though Winter’s lips pressing against her own served as an excellent jolt to the senses.

Light blue eyes snapped open wide as soon as their lips met, filling Weiss with a rush of excitement as she realized what it meant would happen next. As expected, hands wandered over her form to push her jacket off her shoulders, which allowed Weiss at the same time to notice that she’d been pulled up from her knees without realizing it. 

Winter’s hands roamed her body and stripped her of her dress, then turned to her lingerie with an almost hateful precision. Weiss hardly needed to shrug her shoulders and step aside at her sister’s instruction to become bare, leaving her lithe form nude before her lover’s hungry eyes. She shivered, be it with arousal or from the cool are brushing against her smooth skin, then watched as Winter stripped herself without taking her eyes off Weiss for more than an instant.

That crisp, precise uniform of a clean soldier came tearing off of Winter as the elder woman flung it away piece by piece, as though an invisible timer were telling her she had no time left. Winter’s cool persona reached a boiling point, burning with the desire that she refused to contain. The very moment she rid herself of the last of her clothing, Winter all but dove at Weiss, wrapping her arms around that smaller form and clutching their bare forms together as the younger sister gasped.

“You’re mine,” Winter growled as she turned Weiss around and brought her suddenly to the nearest wall. Only Winter’s own arm stopped Weiss from slamming painfully against the surface, showing the older sister’s forethought even in her deepest moments of passion. The shorter girl had nary a second to appreciate that thought before Winter claimed her lips again, then clenched a fist in her hair and brought a gasp out once more. “Mine, do you understand?”

“I’m yours!” Weiss wouldn’t dare think to deny Winter’s claim, and not an ounce of her body wished for anything else. “I’m all yours! Please, Winter, please…”

Both sisters knew what Weiss was begging for, and the prime tool to fulfill that desire was already nestled between the heiress’ thighs. Winter’s cock was hard and twitching with desperate arousal, showing no form of exhaustion in the slightest from its previous use. Sticky juices coated the surface, with more lining the top as it rubbed against Weiss’ leaking core. 

Winter unwrapped her arms from Weiss just to reach down between the girl’s legs and quickly lift her up, bringing a mewl from Weiss’ lips as she thudded against the wall. Nothing but friction against her back and Winter’s strong, capable arms kept her suspended, and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

Shifting her hips to bring the tip directly to the opening of Weiss’ drenched core, the head of Winter’s cock nudged apart the lips of the heiress’ pussy and threatened to pierce into the core at any second.

When two pairs of blue eyes met with equal lust burning deep within, Winter’s hips thrust forward to bury herself completely inside of Weiss with one swift movement. The younger sister’s mouth opened as an uncontrollable rush of ecstasy burst like lightning through the sensitive walls of her core, only for Winter’s mouth to seal hers with a deep kiss.

The sisters moaned into each other’s mouths as Winter began to work her hips, thrusting into Weiss with an undeniable passion. Neither girl could claim they experienced more euphoria than the other as every meeting of their hips brought shocks of electric joy to their nerves.

Slick, frantic slapping filled the air as Winter drove herself into Weiss, aiming for the intense peak they both craved to experience together. Well-manicured nails dug into Weiss’ thighs, marking them with the signs of her sister’s efforts. She delighted in those small points of prickling pain and how they contrasted so wonderfully with that thick cock driving so deeply again and again and  _ again.  _

Weiss writhed in Winter’s clutches, grasping tightly onto the back of the older woman’s hair to keep her from separating for an instant. Their tongues swept furiously across each other while they muffled increasingly deep sounds of pleasure, though both sisters recognized that it wouldn’t take long for Winter to cum.

Thanks to how sensitive her length felt after the wonders of Weiss’ throat, the throbbing of Winter’s shaft came more quickly and powerfully than before. The constant, intense pressure of Weiss’ body pressed tightly against her own did nothing to help Winter last any longer, and the mere knowledge that she was frantically making love to her precious little sister made her fuse shorter than she would ever manage with anyone else.

The rapid thrusts and constant twitching of that magical cock told Weiss that her sister was nearing her climax, and an intense need burned within her core to help her along.

Finally breaking their kiss, Weiss tried to catch her breath as she tucked head in near her sister’s ear, ensuring that the older woman would hear her plea. 

“Winter~!” Weiss moaned the name as her walls spasmed around the shaft, attempting to milk that perfect cock of the cum it was working so hard to earn. “Cum inside me, Winter! Give me your cum~!” Base, primal desires placed the words in Weiss’ mouth and she deposited them sweetly and lustfully into Winter’s mind as well.

The elder sister only nodded as she continued to thrust, moaning as her movements became less paced and more wild with every immense jolt of pleasure. She felt the much-awaited orgasm arrive with a burst of light behind her eyes, making her body shudder as she slammed herself as deeply into Weiss’ wanting core as possible. Slim legs locked firmly around her back as she unleashed rope after rope of cum straight into Weiss’ womb, filling it with the essence of their lustful meeting.

Weiss cried out and buried her face in Winter’s neck, reaching a climax at the same instant and clenching down tightly around that length as her juices squirted out onto her sister’s hips. Her whole body shook in the elder sister’s grasp while her fertile womb received a warm delivery, spreading a heat within her most sacred place. 

As they both embraced the intense, overwhelming pleasures that flooded through their bodies, neither sister gave a single thought to the potent seed flooding into Weiss’ ready and waiting womb. Just the one meeting would be more than enough to ensure the incestuous impregnation of the heiress, and neither sister had any clue. The lustful haze coating their minds protected them from recognizing the consequences of their actions, which they would only realize weeks later.

For the time, as Winter’s cock finally finished relieving itself of its essence into Weiss, the elder sister took a breath before she pulled Weiss away from the walls and walked toward the nearest bed, ready to continue their lovemaking for hours longer. Both girls held an intense desire to continue their passionate meeting, and it would only take a handful of months for the results to bear fruit.


End file.
